jurassicworld_evolutionfandomcom-20200224-history
Brachiosaurus
}} Brachiosaurus is a genus of sauropod dinosaur that originated from Late Jurassic North America. Among the most iconic as well as one of the largest dinosaurs ever discovered, Brachiosaurus was one of the first dinosaurs bred by InGen for Jurassic Park on Isla Nublar and also found on Isla Sorna, as well as Jurassic World, the successor to the first park. One of the largest species available to the Hammond Foundation for their operations on the Five Deaths, Brachiosaurus is first unlocked on Isla Tacaño, and rank among the most popular herbivores with guests. History Originating in the Jurassic period, Brachiosaurus was the first species of sauropod bred by InGen for the original Jurassic Park on Isla Nublar. By the time of the Isla Nublar Incident in 1993, InGen had a herd of six Brachiosaurus in Jurassic Park, and ten on Isla Sorna. In an InGen report in 1996, it was reported that one Brachiosaur''us died on Isla Nublar of malnutrition and that the original herd did not stray far from their enclosure, despite failed efforts by the island's ''Tyrannosaurus to hunt them.http://www.dinosaurprotectiongroup.com/what-killed-the-gene-guard-act.html Dinosaur Protection Group - What Killed the Gene Guard Act After Isla Sorna was abandoned in the wake of Hurricane Clarissa, InGen's report on the number of Brachiosaurus on the island had become outdated, as several individuals had changed sex from female to male, and began breeding.Jurassic Park III Although Brachiosaurus were not known to be exhibited at Jurassic World, a population existed on Isla Nublar and several were encountered during the eruption of Mount Sibo after the abandonment of Jurassic World. After the destruction of Isla Nublar, at least two adult Brachiosaurus were successfully transported back to the mainland.Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom One individual is briefly seen lifting the already destroyed Chrysler Town & Country van, wreaking it more and nearly killing Eli Mills in the process. Description Brachiosaurus is a massive sauropod dinosaur, among the largest that existed, distinguished by its long, vertical neck and a comparatively short tail. It has a grey-brown color, like many other dinosaurs, and has a lighter brown underbelly. Paleontology One of the worlds most popular dinosaurs, Brachiosaurus once roamed North America during the Late Jurassic and is one of the rarer sauropods from this area. Brachiosaurus and its family have two notable features that distinguishes them from other sauropods; their front legs are proportionally longer than their rear legs and their neck is held upright. This allowed Brachiosaurus to reach high into the tree-tops and avoid competition with ground-dwelling herbivores. A fully grown Brachiosaurus probably didn't have much to fear from carnivores, but juveniles may have fallen prey to Allosaurus and Ceratosaurus. Fossil evidence of Brachiosaurus has been quite rare, with the most complete skeleton being a sub-adult. Much of the reconstruction has been based on Giraffatitan from the Tendaguru Formation, which at one point was considered an African species of Brachiosaurus. Other members of the brachiosauridae family include several that lived into the Early Cretaceous such as Sonorasaurus and the small Europasaurus, which displayed insular dwarfism. Brachiosaurus is also related to ''Camarasaurus'', which was also found in North America and was a much more common dinosaur. Cosmetics *Vivid: Isla Tacaño Challenge Mode Jurassic Difficulty Unlock Trivia *''Brachiosaurus'' was the fifth dinosaur to receive a Species Profile, on 16 February 2018. *The base genome of the Brachiosaurus is based on its appearance in Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. In reality, Brachiosaurus held its neck diagonally, rather than vertically, as in Evolution and the film series. New studies by computer specialists suggest that Brachiosauru''s may have carried its neck more at a 45-60 degree angle. *''Brachiosaurus appeared in Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis, considered by many to be Jurassic World Evolution's spiritual predecessor. *The Brachiosaurus featured in the game and in all Jurassic Park media, is based on Giraffatitan brancai, a close relative of Brachiosaurus that was classified as a species of Brachiosaurus at the time the first film was released. Brachiosaurus altithorax is known only from a couple arm bones and a partial skull, so its true appearance is currently unknown. *In the announcement trailer, a Brachiosaurus was seen rearing up its hind legs like its film counterpart. After the game's release, however, the Brachiosaurus is unable to do so. Gallery JWEBrachiosaurusPair.jpg BrachiSteve.jpg BrachiInnocent bloodsplatter.png BrachiUluk@Ï.jpg BrachiJynn.jpg BrachiSpliffi.jpg BrachiViper2-Ger.jpg BrachiWesElite.jpg BARCHRIPA.jpg BrachWIM.jpg References Further reading External links Category:Dinosaurs Category:Sauropods Category:Herbivores Category:Film Dinosaurs Category:Isla Tacaño Unlock Category:InGen Database